I'd Lie
by peanutbutterpickle22
Summary: songfic. song: id lie by taylor swift. R&R please


I don't think that passenger seat, has ever looked this good to me;

_He drives to school everyday. She goes with him. No matter what, she's always in the passenger seat, right next to him. But she normally hates the passenger seat; that's the seat her father died in. _

_He tells me about his night, and I count the colors in his eyes; _

Every day, he has a new story about his crazy mom and what she did yesterday. And she always clings to his every word, staring into his gorgeous brown eyes with flecks of shining gold.

_He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong, and I don't think it's ever crossed his mind; _

"I'm sucha nerd, ya know? I betcha I'll never have a chance to fall in love, no girl will even look at me." he jokes running his fingers through his dark brown hair. She fakes a laugh and punches his shoulder.

"Hey, your not that bad, Benson." She says and his eyes light up as he beams to himself. She doesn't even notice, he doesn't even notice her anyways,

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile; _

"Hey Puckett, why is 6 afraid of 7." he begins, trying to make her smile that beautiful smile. She knows what's coming next, but plays along anyways.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because 7, 8, 9!" She gives him a huge fake smile and chuckles lightly.

"That's so cheesy, nub." She tells him with a smile. He doesn't care though, he got to see her smile.

_That I know all his favorite songs, and I could tell you, his favorite colors green; _

"Do you know what Freddie's favorite song? I'm trying to decide-"

"She's killing me. Rocket To the Moon," She cuts her off, "But don't bother, he's got every CD and t-shirt that has that song or band on it."

"Okaaaay, What's his favorite color? Maybe I can just get him a-"

"Green." She cuts her off again, "But he doesn't like green shirts."

Carly lets out a frustrated groan.

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth; _

"Hey Sammy, do you know what today is?" He asks her as she climbs into his car.

"Uhhh, January 17th?" She answers, aware of the 'Special' day but pretending she doesn't.

"You- you don't know?" he stutters, a little disappointed.

"Mmm, nope, I don't think so," She answers, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

"Wow, I can't believe you! I've known you since like, 1st grade, and you can't even remember what today is? Pathetic" he says angrily. Man, that boy would do anything for a good argument. You nub.

"Jeez, I'm just kidding, happy birthday Freddie!" She says, smiling widely at him.

"Oh… uh, thanks. And- uh- I'm sorry about… that," he says, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

_His sisters beautiful, he has his fathers eyes; _

"Hey Fredward, aren't you at your dads this week?" She asks him Monday morning in his car.

"Yeah, why?" He asks.

"How's your sister, Jane?" She asks her eyes twinkling. She loves that baby girl.

"She's pretty good… She took her first steps the other day," He answers, smiling at his little sisters achievement.

"Cool! Do you have another picture of her?" She asks hopefully.

"Uhh, yeah! It's actually of her walking," He says, fishing for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Here ya go." He passes her the photo.

"Aww! That's so cute!" She coos at the girl in the photo.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your sister is?"

"You might have mentioned it once… or 50 times." He smiles playfully at her.

"Well, she is! Except for her eyes, she has her moms eyes… not like you; you got your dads eyes, defiantly."

_And If you asked me if I love him,_

"Hey Sam, do you like Freddie? Cause is sure seems like it." Carly asked randomly one day.

_I'd lie; _

"What, pshht, no! We're just good friends, that's all." She said a little to quickly, but Carly beleved her of course. I mean, Sam & Freddie? No way… Right?

_He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know, I've had him memorized for so long?;_

"Ya know, its kinda funny," She starts randomly one day, laying on his couch with her feet up on his lap.

"We used to not like each other at all. Now, we know everything about each other." He chuckle quietly, and she hopes he's noticed that she's practically memorized every detail about him, and is kinda-sorta falling for him.

"Yeah, we've gotten to be best friends," He smiles, but really he's thinking about all the things he wishes she knew about him.

_He sees everything in black and white, never let nobody see him cry. I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine;_

She lays on her bed at home, thinking about him. Why does he see everything so literally? She wishes he didn't, that way he could see that she likes him, and he could hers.

He sits on his bed at his house…and he cries.

_And I could tell you, his favorite colors green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth, his sisters beautiful, he has his fathers eyes, and if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie; _

_He stands there and walks away my God if I could only say, I'm holding every breath for you…_

He walks up to her at school one day, to ask her out. But she's mad today.

"Saaam! Sam!" He says excitedly, spotting her at her locker.

"What do you want, Benson?" She scowls at him.

"I was just wondering- never mind, your angry today," He sulks away.

"Wait, Freddie!" She holds her breath hoping he turns around… but he's too far now.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar;_

They're sitting in his living room again, him on the couch, her on the floor, leaning against his legs.

"Freddie?" she says quietly.

"Yes Sam?" He asks, just as quietly.

"Can you play me something, please?" She begs. She loves hearing him play.

"Sure," He picks up his guitar strumming a beautiful tune.

"Why don't you play for other people? You're soo good!" She says to him when he's done playing.

"I don't know." That's always his answer.

_I think he can see through, everything but my heart;_

She sends him a fake email one day, telling him that his mother fell down a flight of stairs. 'He's so gullible.' She thinks, waiting for his reply. Her phone vibrates. It's him.

To: Sam

From: Fredgeek

Haha very funny Sam. I know that was you (; I'm not as gullible as I used to be, ya know.

She frowns. If he can see through her jokes…maybe he can see through her?

To: Freddie

From: Sammy(:

Yeah right, nub. And I also like you. Some things are just never gonna change.(;

He reads the message over and over. Does she mean it?… Naww she's probably just being sarcastic.

To: Sam

From: Fredgeek

Pshht yeah, that'll happen.

She frowns again.

_First thought when I wake up, is 'my God he's beautiful.' So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle. _

She wakes up at 4:30 every morning. She walks like a zombie into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. Her mind wanders to him. His beautiful face. His deep brown eyes and perfect smile. His toned muscles. 'No wonder he doesn't like me, I'm so ugly.' She covers her face in make-up and looks up again.

"Maybe today's the day." She thinks out loud, "Maybe it'll be a miracle."

_Yes I could tell you, his favorite colors green. He loves to argue, oh and it kills me; _

She decides to tease him one day.

"Hey what's your favorite color?"

"What? How do you not know my favorite color? I've told you like a million times!" He looks frustrated, and disappointed. 'Man, this kid loves to argue!' She thinks.

"I'm kidding, Benson! Just trying to tickle your peach." She says, winking, "You like to argue too much."

"I do not!" he screams defensively.

"There you go again! You're killing me…" She smirks to herself.

_His sisters beautiful, he has his fathers eyes; _

He shows her another picture of Jane.

"She's beautiful, you know?" She says again.

"So I've been told," He smiles playfully at her.

"But not her eyes; she has her-" He cuts her off

"Mother's eyes? I know" He smiles again.

"Your father's are so much prettier…"

_And if you asked me if I love him, if you asked me if I love him; _

"Hey Sam… do you like me?" He asks her randomly one day.

_I'd lie_

"…no." She answers, looking at her feet. He cups her chin in his hand and forces her face slowly up. He presses his lips to hers in a short passionate kiss.

"…OK… maybe a little." She smirks, and stands on her toes to kiss him again.


End file.
